


Unchain My Heart

by ldybug123



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldybug123/pseuds/ldybug123
Summary: Natsume has secrets other than being able to see youkai- secrets he hasn't told anyone. But what happens if Tanuma finds out? And what happens when someone from Natsume's past returns? Will Tanuma be able to uncover Natsume's deepest secrets? And if he does, will he be able to fix a broken Natsume?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story has instances of abuse and boy x boy. If you don't like it or it makes you uncomfortable, I would recommend not reading this story.  
> No characters belong to me except for my OC.

_Italics= Natsume's dreams/nightmares_

**Bold= Thoughts**

**Prologue**

 

(Natsume is 15 in this story)

 

*9 years ago*

 

**"He's going to hit me again."** _Six year old Natsume Takashi realized, a horrified look on his face. He tried backing away from his angry foster father, but it was no use. He slapped Natsume across the face._ "You stupid liar!"  _The slightly drunken man yelled, dragging Natsume to his room, locking him in there for the night. Young Natsume curled up on his bed and cried until he fell asleep. The next morning his foster father dragged him out of bed._ "I...I'm sorry..."  _Natsume pleaded with his foster father, but it was to no avail. The last thing he remembered was something sharp cutting his side, before everything went black._

 

Natsume shot up out of his futon, breathing heavily, tears steadfastly streaming down his cheeks.  **"What time is it?"** He thought, looking over at the clock. "4:30 AM", Natsume muttered with a sigh. He just realized that he was crying, and quickly wiped the tears from his face. Natsume rolled up his shirt, rubbing at the scar left by his foster father years ago. "It's still pretty noticable though..." Natsume whispered, somewhat disappointed. He pulled his shirt back down and looked to his left. Nyanko-Sensei was still fast asleep. Natsume yawned and layed back down in his futon, thinking about the abuse he'd endured in his past.  **"No one can know about this. Not Touko-san, Shigeru-san, Tanuma...nobody..."** He thought before falling back asleep.

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has instances of abuse and boy x boy. If you don't like it or it makes you uncomfortable, I recommend not reading this story.   
> No characters belong to me except for my OC.

_Italics: Natsume's dreams/nightmares_

**Bold: Thoughts**

 

**Chapter 1**

 

Natsume was awoken by the sound of his alarm going off.  **"Nyanko-Sensei isn't in the room. He probably already went down for breakfast."** He thought to himself, walking to his bathroom. He made quick time in getting ready for school before walking downstairs to join the Fujiwaras for breakfast. As he had suspected, Nyanko-Sensei was already down here, eating. "Good morning." He said to Touko-san. He didn't see Shigeru-san, so he figured he'd already left for work. "Ah! Takashi-kun! Good morning!" Touko-san announced cheerfully. Natsume smiled and sat down at the table. "Thank you for the food." Natsume said to Touko-san, beginning to eat his food. After he finshed he grabbed his bag, which contained the Book of Friends, and slipped on his shoes. "I'm off!" He said to Touko-san before leaving to go to school.

 

As soon as he arrived at school, he was greeted by Tanuma. "Hey Natsume. Um...did you sleep ok?" He asked Natsume, clearly concerned. "What?" Natsume asked Tanuma, confused. "Oh um...you have dark circles under your eyes." Tanuma pointed out to Natsume. "Oh...well...no I didn't. But it wasn't anything youkai related, I promise." Natsume said to Tanuma, and he could tell that Natsume wasn't lying. Tanume and Natsume said their goodbyes and walked off to class.

 

*after school because I can't write school scenes*

 

Natsume offered to walk Tanuma home, because he was afraid that Tanuma would be attacked by a youkai, and if Natsume hadn't been there... well, he didn't want to think about what could happen. "Hey Natsume." Tanuma said, breaking Natsume out of his thoughts. "Ah...yeah..." Natsume said to Tanuma. "Is something wrong? I mean...you said you didn't sleep well last night..." Tanuma asked Natsume, concerned. "No...I'm really fine...I promise." Natsume said sincerly to Tanuma, and, once again, Tanuma could tell he wasn't lying. At a certain point, Tanuma and Natsume split up. "I'll see you tommorow." Natsume said to Tanuma. "Yeah, sounds good." Tanuma said as he walked towards his house. Natsume turned around and made the journey back to the Fujiwara's house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. Feedback is appreciated though.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will actually get a little interesting in this chapter.

Natsume met Tanuma in front of his house the next morning so that they could walk to school together. "Did anything happen last night? You know...anything youkai related?" Tanuma asked Natsume curiously. "No, nothing happened. Nyanko Sensei was drinking again, but that was pretty much it." Natsume replied with a short laugh. "Oh, that's good then." Tanuma said as he continued to walk. They eventually arrived at school and went to their seperate classrooms.

* * *

 

After school, Tanuma was waiting for Natsume outside of the gates. Natsume met him there, and they started to walk home. About five minutes into their walk, Tanuma noticed a man across the street, staring at Natsume. 'Since I can see him, he's probably not a youkai.' Tanuma thought to himself, turning to Natsume. "Hey Natsume. Do you know that man?" Tanuma asked, pointing at the man. Natsume's gaze followed Tanuma's finger, and when he saw the man, he froze, his pupils dilating. Tanuma noticed that Natsume's breaths were very short and fast, and he almost seemed to be panicking. 'A panic attack, maybe?' Tanuma thought, reaching out to see if Natsume was ok. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Natsume yelled as soon as Tanuma's hand neared his arm. Tanuma froze, he wasn't used to hearing Natsume yell. Natsume had a hand over his mouth, and quickly ran the opposite direction down the sidewalk. He didn't make it very far before he passed out. Startled, Tanuma ran over to Natsume's side and knelt down. Natsume's cheeks were red and flushed, and he was breathing heavily. He lifted Natsume up onto his back and began carrying him to the Fujiwara's house.

* * *

 

Tanuma made it to the Fujiwara's house after a short while. He awkwardly knocked on the front door, relieved when Touko-san answered fairly quickly. "Ah, hello Kaname-kun." Her cheerfullness faded when she saw Natsume unconsious on his back. "Oh my! Takashi-kun! Please, Kaname-kun, come inside." She said urgently. Tanuma nodded and came inside, pausing to take off his shoes before taking Natsume to his futon. Touko-san put her hand to Natsume's forehead. "He doesn't have a fever. Kaname-kun, od you know what happened?" She asked him curiously. "Yeah...I was asking if he knew some man who was looking at him, and he saw the man and had a small panic attack...I think. It's my fault...if I hadn't asked about the man, this wouldn't have happened. I'm really sorry." Tanuma said to Touko-san, bowing a little. "None of that! It's not your fault. You didn't know what would happen. Besides, if you hadn't brought him here, I don't know who would have. Thank you, Kaname-kun." Touko-san said gratefully to him. "Yeah...you're welcome." Tanuma said cheerfully to Touko-san. Touko-san went downstairs to prepare dinner after that, insisting that Tanuma stay, even though he insisted that he didn't want to be a bother. In the meantime, he decided he'd stay here to wait for Natsume to wake up.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I had writer's block for...like...ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. Feedback is appreciated though. Im sorry the prologue is so short. The first chapter will be longer.


End file.
